I'll Suffer for Your Happiness
by XIV.XV
Summary: Demyx is left all alone after the arrival of a certain new member to the Organization. His thoughts on this new situation.


**I'll Suffer for Your Happiness  


* * *

**By Kris  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the_ Kingdom Hearts_ series.  
**Note: **Edited this story to fix the contraction issues, as well as updated some language. Other than that, the original story has been preserved.  
_Comments and critiques are welcome; favorites are much appreciated._**  


* * *

**He knew it would never have lasted. Nothing ever did, it seemed. The happiness that he had, the memories they had made, none of it was present now after he had shown up. Their relationship had come to a state of disrepair - no matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to work.

Thus Demyx sat, _Arpeggio_ held close to his body, alone on his bed in his room. Remembering hurt, which was ironic because hadn't he always been told that he didn't possess a heart? If that were true, why was there pain?

The blonde musician shook the thought from his mind as his fingers wrapped around the fret board of his instrument. They knew their place, but Demyx, as a whole, was lost as to where his was. A melody erupted, seemingly from his core, reflecting his feelings of inadequacy. As he played, his mind slowly slipped back into the days before Number XIII joined the Organization's ranks. . .

It was like Yin and Yang, how they seemed to fit together. He'd always been entranced by the older man. . . The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he fought, the way he made up for everything Demyx was not. The Melodious Nocturne never had a crush before, so he was confused at first as to what the feeling was, but over the course of time he came to realize what it meant.

He was in love with Number VIII.

Or, more specifically, Axel.

'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' was certainly a handful, just like the element he wielded in battle. It was a pleasant change from the stability that Demyx, himself, possessed, so the man always held his curiosity.

The musician was infatuated, following the red-head around like a lost puppy awaiting recognition from its new master. At first Axel ignored him, but when it persisted, he confronted him. That's when it all started. They became quick friends through pranks and breaks, growing continually closer by the day. Demyx couldn't even name a time when he had felt happier not by Axel's side. He soothed the rage in the pyro, all the while smiling with genuine pleasure.

_Yeah, that was the life._

Then came the arrival of Roxas.

The Sitar let out a harsh moan. Demyx examined it, eventually coming to the conclusion that it needed to be re-tuned. He set to work while releasing a small sigh.

He felt invisible now. No longer was Yin by Yang. Indeed, Yin went chasing after another, leaving poor Yang to defend himself against the harsh words of the previous. But no matter how bad Axel treated him, Demyx could never bring himself to hate him. He couldn't despise the person he cared for the most. . . It wasn't in his gentle nature.

Besides, Axel was happy. Demyx didn't want to ruin that.

Thus, Number IX put on a forced smile and didn't protest. It hurt him, but he kept up his optimistic visage, only disposing of it to cry himself to sleep. After all, it hurts to love someone who forgot that you even existed.

Which was also ironic; Nobodies simply don't exist.

A small tear rolled down his cheek, left unchecked by the broken shell of a young man Demyx had become. With his sitar tuned, his hands returned to their positions . . . But nothing happened. He let out a strangled cry of frustration, his body slumping over the instrument in defeat.

What was happening to him?

Before he could answer his question, a knock came from the door. With that as his only warning, the door opened and Demyx was quick to wipe the evidence of his depression away. Axel stood there like a godsend from the heavens to Demyx's eyes.

"Superior told me to check on you to make sure that you haven't kicked the bucket suddenly," the red-head's attitude was cocky and his tone condescending, but Demyx couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the sound. Then again, Nobodies didn't have a heart. "But, seeing as you're still obviously alive, I'll be going now."

Before Axel could turn to leave, Demyx tugged on the taller Nobody's sleeve. The latter peered down at him in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?" Demyx implored, searching his former friend's eyes for any sign of feelings like his. There were none.

"Yes, I am. Got it memorized? Now, I must be going. . ."

Axel left, leaving Demyx alone. It wasn't the first time. Sighing, the Nocturne stood and moved towards the door. He stared at it for several moments before he left the solitude of his room, a smile on his face.

He would suffer for Axel's happiness, even if he wasn't included in it.


End file.
